Galaxy
by our dancing days
Summary: "Bellatrix decided that, as she couldn't use magic, their father's wand was good enough to poke through her sister's eye. Not in. Through." / 20 things you never knew about Andromeda Tonks.


**20 things you never knew about Andromeda Tonks, **or, **Galaxy. **

* * *

**1.** Her mother called her Andromeda. Her father simply called her girl. Bellatrix called her Dromeda, and Narcissa called her Andy. Textbooks called her A Galaxy.

Ted called her Annie, and she proudly called herself Mrs Tonks.

**2. **She hated her beauty more than anything. Her black hair, brown eyes that made everyone around her think she was trouble. She was so happy that her daughter inherited Ted's mousy brown hair and the Metamorphmagus ability that ran in her family.

It gave Nymphadora a chance to be whoever she wanted to be.

**3. **Andromeda performed her first Unforgivable on Bellatrix. The Cruciatus Curse. Her sister didn't utter a single sound; she didn't utter a single sound for three whole days. The first word she said was, "Rematch?"

**4. **Her first major injury was, in fact, caused by a wand. Bellatrix decided that, as she couldn't use magic, their father's wand was good enough to poke through her sister's eye. Not in. Through.

**5. **Some people said that the greatest day of your life was your wedding day, or the day your children were born. Andromeda's greatest day was close, but not quite. It was the moment when the Medi-Witch confirmed that her baby was a girl.

A girl; Andromeda couldn't have been happier. That was her third step in breaking away from pureblood traditions.

**6. **When she was fourteen, she thought it would be funny to make Narcissa dance atop a table, then replay the memory back to her in extensive detail.

It was her idea to curse Narcissa's tap shoes.

**7. **Her father, without a doubt, hated Andromeda. He didn't trust the girl, and in return, she didn't trust him. She was always the one waiting when he returned from London and his many mistresses. Neither of them spoke on those nights.

**8. **Andromeda, who never denied it, was the perfect pureblood child, until the day she touched a Muggle book that was hiding in the Black library.

The words _blood traitor _were spelt out in blood on her stomach, and no one touched the book or the scars until the day Ted Tonks walked into her life.

**9. **She never said it.

She did eventually, of course; Andromeda whispered, _"I love you," _on their wedding day. She pretended she never saw the look of relief on Ted's face, as they stood at the altar, one half of the church empty.

**10. **Andromeda adored her sisters.

Bellatrix was the girl who experimented with Mother's perfumes and tried on Father's shoes and collected chocolate frog cards for her sisters. She danced out in the rain because it made her hair frizz and their mother shouted at her.

Narcissa wrote poetry in the corners of her bedroom and knew exactly what amount of lipgloss she could get away with in front of Mother. She could tell you the secrets of everyone in Slytherin and played hide-and-seek like nobody's business. Andromeda loved them both, 'til the day Bellatrix died.

**11. **In her opinion, Gryffindors were the scum of the earth simply because they couldn't apply their brains to any situation that wasn't life or death.

**12. **Andromeda's favourite place in the Black Family Manor was a corner of the library next to a table that continually attempted to eat her whole.

**13. **She was the only one in their family that ever told Druella she loved her. She helped her mother choose her jewellery and never told her about the whores Daddy had in London, though she was certain that Druella already knew.

They never spoke of it, though, and all she would say was, "I love you, Mother."

And Druella would reply, "Goodnight, Andromeda." Andromeda would wait until the wee hours of the morning for her father to come home and for words that were never exchanged.

**14. **She forgot to explain why, and that was that.

**15. **"So you're leaving, then," Bellatrix drawled from where she leant against the doorway, looking over her crying sister and the blood traitor who was slamming her trunk shut.

"Not leaving, no," Andromeda replied, picking up her wand and turning to face Bellatrix elegantly, "I prefer the term escaping." One scornful look at the two remaining Black siblings, and she left.

**16. **Andromeda was the only one to have inherited her mother's dark brown hair.

Druella Rosier escaped her family too.

**17. **One night, when Narcissa was six, Andromeda was ten and Bellatrix was eleven, they snuck out of the Black Family Manor and ran through Muggle London. They never got caught. All three of them kind of wished they had.

**18. **Theodore Tonks was a Hufflepuff who sat next to her when she was fifteen and it was her sister's first day at Hogwarts. Narcissa had left in favour of meeting other purebloods.

Ted was charming in a way Bellatrix never was, sweet in a way Narcissa would never be. Kind in a way Andromeda pretended to be. She loved him for it.

**19. **Her mother didn't mention her. Her father called her "I always knew it would happen." Bellatrix called her That Blood Traitor Brat. Narcissa called her Andromeda. Ted called her Annie, and she preferred to be known as Mrs Tonks.

"A galaxy?" Dora asked incredulously. "That's _so _much better than Nymphadora!"

Dora called her Mummy, and she felt that that was the best name of all.

**20. **Her rebellion was a soft one. "I do."

* * *

Review?~


End file.
